


和超人一起养成蝙蝠侠√ 02

by superspidey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superspidey/pseuds/superspidey
Summary: 绿洲开发了蝙蝠侠养成游戏。





	和超人一起养成蝙蝠侠√ 02

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，瞎玩，头号玩家AUwwww

01  
超人觉得自己兢兢业业拯救地球值得一点奖励。

 

这就是为什么他终于站在了韦德.沃兹的办公桌前。对，终于。

 

“你看我平时，三百六十五天全年无休拯救地球，战损啊附属伤害啊还得我自己还自己处理什么的，”超人先生面对年轻的CEO犀（kuang）利（re）的目光，紧张得把手错的冒出了烟，“我平时还是有工作的，本来时间也不多，在玩游戏已经很困难了，可是蝙蝠侠她又那么难攻略……”

 

“哇哦，你的意思是，希望我给你开个满级的挂吗超人先生？”想不到这个超还很热衷于蝙蝠侠养成啊！

 

这个超被年轻人的爽快直白吓了一跳连连摆手：“不不不！养成B的过程很有乐趣的，我只不过是需要……”

 

“送他一套粉红小仙子皮肤怎么样？”躲在旁边巨大的转椅里的萨曼莎忍不住转了过来，女孩的眼睛里满是兴奋的光。

“你不就是想看蝙蝠侠穿小裙子吗！”

 

02

“阿尔弗雷德呢？”

 

“阿尔弗雷德！！！”

 

养成蝙蝠侠没有管家侠阿福，好感度已经连续好几天下降了。

 

可是一个阿尔弗雷德要氪多少金啊……

 

足够闪电侠吃一个星期的大胃王汉堡了……

 

小记者流泪，小记者痛心，小记者细细抚摸着薄薄的钱包，感受最后三十美金的厚度。

 

于是，他去了趟韦恩庄园。

 

“阿福，您听说过蝙蝠侠养成计划吗？”

 

“谢谢您克拉克少爷，一个活的蝙蝠侠已经够我受的了。”

 

……所以说有现成的干嘛还要玩养成啊！！！！

 

03

“今天我要在会上表扬一名出色员工，最近他不仅超额完成任务，还负责了时尚版和娱乐版的内容，及时填补了因为员工跳槽带来的空缺，克拉克我的好小伙，站起来，说说你最近对工作的想法？”

 

“什么？没有加薪吗？”

 

“你还想要加薪？”

 

“不，谢谢，佩里。我只是突然不是很想负责娱乐版了。”

 

04

 

“该死的，超人，把你那天杀的VR眼镜给我拿下来！！”

 

这是顾问大人第三次在会上用氪石手套KO主席了呢。

 

联盟日常打卡：今天大超被老蝙蝠氪石爆头了吗？

 

05

 

蝙蝠侠狐疑的眯起了眼睛。

 

克拉克.肯特AKA超人的监控录像很可疑。

 

究竟是什么游戏让正直的小记者对着空气打起了飞机？！

 

06

 

“所以……蝙蝠侠养成，哈？”

 

坐在肯特记者腿上的布鲁西挑逗的摸了一把小记者鼓胀的某个部位，戏谑的笑着舔过肯特的耳垂。

 

“布鲁斯.韦恩养成了解一下？”

 

07

 

“啊……啊！停，克拉克……哈！慢，慢点……”

 

炙热的阴茎顶着那一点不停地进攻，后穴里的精液被带出来黏黏腻腻地顺着腿根流下。

 

第三次了。

 

布鲁西宝贝像条脱水的鱼般剧烈挣扎着，想要摆脱这种令他堕落沉迷的快感，却无奈压着他的记者先生把他的腿拉得更开，用力的撞得更深。最后一记猛顶后，第四股精液射进了布鲁斯肠道深处，烫的他禁不住发抖。

 

该死的自己为什么要多管闲事挑衅他啊！！！被操的眼泪直流的小少爷心里暗嚎。

 

08

 

“沃茨先生，谢谢你的挽留，但我的确需要注销我的账号了，毕竟我留着也没有用了。而且，要是被B发现我还在玩这个游戏，他肯定会生气的……”

 

绿洲总部的咖啡厅里，韦德.沃兹看着笑得一脸纯良和歉意的超人，终于忍不住狐疑的发问了。

 

“你想注销账号是因为你泡到蝙蝠侠了吧？”

 

“没有没有……”这个氪星人羞涩的笑着，放在桌子底下的手把遥控器调高了一档。

 

哎呀呀，果然还是现实生活更让人感到愉悦啊。

 

FIN.


End file.
